


What if we did, what if we didn't

by glycoproteins



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Anthology, Divorce, F/M, Ficlets, Shorts, What Would Happen If, au!, blurbs, six-sentence AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glycoproteins/pseuds/glycoproteins
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots (six-sentence AUs or dialogue ficlets) for our favorite business partners! I have a lot of scenarios and situations that I sometimes picture them in and yeah, here they are.





	1. VM, after divorce

**Author's Note:**

> Gio and Kesh are their kids. Kesh just finished Architecture and Gio is going to get an MD-PhD degree.

"So, how's Singapore?"

Tessa tilted her head and nodded. "Yeah. Gio and I had a bit of a hard time looking for an apartment but all in all, it was fine. How about you and Kesh?"

"There, she was going crazy for her thesis. I don't understand a single shit about architecture, but our daughter did well."  Scott looked for his daughter in the throng of newly-minted college grads.  A few minutes from now and Kesh will go up the stage. He couldn't believe it, there's going to be an architect in the family now. 

"Oh, Scott. I have to ask something,"

"Hmm?" Scott gave Tessa his attention (she always had it, after all)

"I checked my bank account the other day. You didn't have to do that."

Gulp. "What?"

"You sold your shares in the rink?"

Classic Tessa Virtue: she always wants things clarified and given an acceptable reason for everything. 

"Yeah." He shrugged a little. "I don't actually spend too much time in there now. Danny and I are flipping up some houses, so rink time for me has to take a back seat for now."

"But why did you give me the money?  If you are worried about Gio and I, your son and I are both fine. He really likes the MD-PhD program in Singapore, things are treating us well--"

"The rink was yours, T. I gave it to you as a gift so you can always enjoy the ice. So, the money is yours too. Just don't fight me on this. Please."

Scott stood up and proceeded to the stage before Tessa can even answer him. It's been four years since they separated but his ex-wife hasn't changed one bit. _And that's a good thing for him._

 


	2. In the Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexy times (a little bit)

_"Do that again!"_

Scott rolled off her with a breathy laugh. "Are you 100% sure, T? You don't want a break?"

Tess shook her head. She could use a break, but they're already in the  _zone_ now.  She couldn't resist that, "500% sure. Again, please."

He turned to look at her with a sinful smirk. "Wish granted, T." And with that, he slid halfway down the bed, parting her things. "Pleasure coming right up!"

Her laugh turned into a moan halfway through. 

_Pleasure, indeed._


End file.
